Noise enclosures for gas turbine engines and other types of turbo-machinery generally should be sufficiently large so as to provide ample access for personnel to work on either side of the machinery. This desired sized, however, may exceed non-permitted transport limits such that the shipping a completed enclosure may be costly and time consuming. Moreover, building the enclosure in the field from individual components also may be costly and time consuming due to such issues as inclement weather and field labor. Specifically, constructing the enclosure in the field requires structural steel erection, field wiring, ducting, piping, and the like. Field variability in the respective components also must be accommodated and resolved. The enclosure and the components therein then must be tested and quality checked in the field.
There is thus a desire for an improved enclosure for gas turbine engines and other types of turbo-machinery. Preferably, the modular enclosure may allow for conventional low cost shipping while also providing ease of field assembly and adequate personnel access in a cost efficient design that may accommodate all related turbine components.